Can I Borrow Your Night Fury?
by YtseJam2012
Summary: Astrid has to run an errand for Gobber, but Stormfly, her pet Nadderhead, is sick. Astrid goes to Hiccup to Barrow his Night Fury I am getting nowhere in this story. :/ please, if someone can finish this I will give them the royalties to this story.
1. Chapter 1

Can I Borrow your Night Fury?

Chapter 1

Astrid walked to the dragon's nest to find her Nadder Head, Stormfly. She had an errand she had to run for Gobber. He would normally ask Hiccup to run this errand for him but Hiccup was busy teaching the younger Vikings on the proper way to treat a dragon. (This is my idea for another story.) Astrid had to go to the volcanic island Fosphero. There was a rare metal there that Gobber used to fix swords; not used for fighting Dragons. Those swords are used for hunting now. So there she was, scanning through all of the Dragons in the nest to find her dragon. As dragons moved out of the way for Astrid, she spotted the familiar spiked sky-blue tail of Stormfly.

"Stormfly! There you are girl!" She ran up and hugged her dragon around the neck. It purred softly and groaned a little bit. Something didn't sound right to Astrid.

"Oh no, baby, what's wrong?" She examined the dragon's eyes and nose, mouth, and horns. Finally she spotted it. Stormfly had the dragon flu. It was the dragon version of a Viking cold. Astrid pushed on her a little bit to try to get her to stand up, but the dragon refused to and replaced her head on top of her crossed arms.

"Aw sweetie," Astrid said consolingly, "I was supposed to run an errand for Gobber but I can't fly you when you're this sick. I think I'll see if Hiccup will let me barrow Toothless?" Stormfly gave a shrug saying, "You can try." Astrid gave her dragon a rub on the back and left to find Hiccup.

After a while of jogging and hiking, Astrid found Hiccup on the top of a cliff surround by a group of kids and a Nadder of the purple kind. Astrid stayed low on the slope of the hill until Hiccup was done with his lesson.

"… And if you scratch under their chin like this," Hiccup was finishing a lecture. He moved his fingers from the Nadder's neck to his under his chin and he fell asleep, right on the spot. The class OO-ed and AH-ed.

"After that, the Nadder will always sleep for an hour so be careful you don't do that while you are flying. Alright class dismissed." The students got up from their grassy seats and walked away down the hill. Astrid passed them as I walked up and they all looked at me and waved. She gave small waves back. Afterwards, she walked to the top to talk to Hiccup. He noticed her first.

"Oh, Hey Astrid," He said, "How may I help you, dear?" Astrid smiled. She liked the attention Hiccup gave her.

"Stormfly is sick and I need to run an errand for Gobber," she told him. Hiccup was listening closely. "Is it alright is I can fly Toothless?" Hiccup was packing up his notes into his back sack. When he was done, he heaved it over his shoulder.

"Sure you can fly him," He said with a grunt, "I can put his automatic tail back on for you." Around Snoggletog, Hiccup had built an automatic tail for Toothless so that he could fly off to the dragon's mating island by himself. He did fly away but not to the island. He went to look for Hiccup's sunken helmet. Afterwards he smashed the tail and convinced hiccup to put the old one back on. Hiccup rebuilt the tail though. Toothless soon figured out that that automatic tail would really come in handy some days. So, after accepting an apology, Hiccup rebuilt the tail. Now, whenever Hiccup is sick or Toothless wants to go flying while Hiccup is asleep already, he can.

"Just fallow me. It shouldn't take that long to get the tail on him." Hiccup set off down the hill and Astrid fallowed. Pretty soon, they were in Berk. As Hiccup opened the door, he set his back sack down off to the side. He went to the far wall and grabbed what looked like a rolled up carpet. Astrid waits by the doorway.

"Alright, I got it," He said. "Now I just have to put it on." Hiccup and Astrid walked out together. Once he was out, he whistled for Toothless. The black Night Fury came running from the forest, dodging through trees and houses to reach to Hiccup. Toothless stopped right in front of him and waiting excitedly for his master.

"Hey bud," Hiccup said, scratching under the dragon's chin. "I need you to do something for me." Toothless looked at Hiccup, not braking eye contact to show that he was paying attention. "Astrid needs to fly you for an errand, so I need to put the automatic tail back on you. Can you do this?" Toothless glances at Astrid and then back at Hiccup and nods.

"Thanks Toothless," Astrid said. "You're great." She reached a hand under his chin and scratched it. She must have found the right spot because the dragon started to purr loudly. Hiccup was at Toothless' back changing the manual tail for the automatic one. A couple of clicks and clacks could be heard as Hiccup put the gears together.

"There," Hiccup finished. "You're good to go buddy." Toothless tested it out. Just as it did the many times before, as he opened the right tail fin, the left prosthetic moved with it. He smiled and yipped happily.

"Thanks sweetie," Astrid said to Hiccup. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I will be right back." She swung a leg over Toothless' neck and sat on the saddle. There was a handle to hold on to. Astrid grabbed on to it.

"Okay, let's go." At this, Toothless took off with one gigantic flap of his wings leaving Hiccup in a whirlwind. Once they were up in the air, Astrid told Toothless where they had to go. "Okay boy. We have to go to Fosphero. You know how to get there right?" Toothless gave a nod and continued forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Okay so for the record I found it really difficult for Astrid to communicate with Toothless without Toothless talking back to Toothless has a telepathic communication with Hiccup and Astrid and they can hear his thoughts. With this, let's continue.)

The flight to Fosphero was pretty calm. There were no turbulent gusts of wind to throw Toothless off course. The island of target was not too far away from Berk. It was an hour by boat but by Night Fury they got there in 20 minutes.

Astrid and Toothless have never really been alone together. Astrid has only seen Toothless when she goes to see Hiccup. She liked this quality time of flying together. Toothless flew way smoother than Stormfly, and Toothless' saddle was softer. And when Astrid rubbed her hand over the black dragon's scales, it felt smoother to pet. Stomfly's scaled were all, spiky. If Astrid wasn't on a mission, she would be deeply enjoying this flight.

"Alright, let's keep an eye out for Fosphero," Astrid yelled over the wind, "It looks like a volcano. It shouldn't be too hard to miss." Toothless nodded and kept flying forward. Astrid watched as his ears waved in the wind.

'So why did you need me to fly?' Toothless asked Astrid in her mind. 'I mean, I don't mind flying for you, but don't you have Stormfly?' Toothless was a special dragon. He could communicate with Vikings.

Astrid scratched behind Toothless' ear. "Stormfly's sick. She caught the Dragon Flue." Toothless winced. He had never had the Flue himself but he heard how bad it can be.

'Well I hope she feels better,' he said, and kept on flying. Toothless and Stormfly talked to each other from time to time but they wouldn't consider each other 'friends.' Toothless' best and only friend was Hiccup.

The trip took longer than Astrid thought but it seemed shorter because Toothless had a song in his head that Astrid could hear. It was a lovely tune that she often heard Hiccup sing. He must have sung it to Toothless a lot.

After a while, Astrid saw the tip of the volcanic island. She called out, "Toothless! Look! There it is!" Toothless looked to where she was pointing and started to fly that way.

'I have to find a spot to land. I hope it's not completely covered in lava.' Toothless scanned the base of the island for a blank spot. Finally, he saw it and dived for it. He was moving so fast that Astrid thought he would crash into it but at the last second, he spread his wings out and landed softly and gracefully. 'And, that's how you land.'

Astrid laughed at his comment as she stepped off and landed on the ground. "Now I have to find the metal Gobber needs. It has a very distinctive look to it." She scanned through ground all over looking for the special metal.

'Okay, I'll just wait here.' Toothless said. Astrid resumed her searching. She tossed some rocks aside after confirming that it was not the metal. After a couple of minutes of searching, she found it.

"I got it!" she cried out holding a rock with a dense shiny metal core. She held it up for Toothless to examine. He sniffed it.

'It looks just like all the other rocks.' He observed.

Astrid held up a finger and said, "Just wait." She took the rock and banged it hard on the ground. The sediment around the core broke off and all that remained was a smooth dense ball of pure metal. Toothless stared at it with aw.

'Wow. It's so pretty,' he thought.

Astrid smiled and let Toothless have a closer look. "Yep, this is what we came all the way here for. Well this is only one. I should find some more." Astrid put it into her back sack and left to find more. After a half an hour, she came back with a sack full of heave metal balls.

"Alright Toothless," She said, getting back onto Toothless' back. "Let's get going again."

'Wow Astrid. You are heavier than you were before.' Toothless joked. He took up with a big push of his wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Toothless and Astrid got back to Berk another 20 minutes later. Hiccup was still on top of the hill with the Viking-lets. They had their hands shading their eyes as they scanned the sky for Toothless and Astrid.

Hiccup said, "Now, Night Fury's are very hard to spot. They are black like the night sky, so they are invisible at night. But even in the day, they are so fast, that if you blink, you'll miss it." The class oo-ed.

One kid shouted, "Darn, I blinked! Did I miss him?"

"No," Hiccup replied, "I haven't seen him yet."

Toothless knew this class was going on, so he wanted to do something special to surprise them. It was a particularly cloudy day, the perfect cover for a sneak attack. Once they got close to Berk, Toothless climbed up over the clouds. He was practically invisible. If one looked hard enough, he could see a black mass moving through the clouds.

Back on the hill, Verona said, "Look! I see something moving in the clouds!"

The class tried to find it. "Where?" "I can't see it."

Just then, Toothless dove from the clouds with a gigantic roar, the cloud vapor swirling around him. He did a spin, something Astrid is too familiar with, and landed on the ground softly. The class cheered.

With a huge smile on his face, Hiccup walked up to Toothless.

"That was amazing buddy! You really made quite an impression on the class!" Thoothless smiled back. Hiccup held his hands out to catch Astrid as she hopped off. "And how was the mission? Did you get what you needed?"

Astrid patted the bag. "Oh yeah, Gobber's going to be quite happy. Thanks for letting me barrow Toothless. We had a great time."

Toothless purred. 'I would gladly do it again,' he thought, and he gave Astrid a lick on the cheek.


End file.
